


warmth

by KyuBaisu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuBaisu/pseuds/KyuBaisu
Summary: Sasori needs a hug and Deidara is very willing to give him one.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> My first deisaso yay. I hope it’s fine.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s Friday night, so of course most students are out partying, drinking themselves to oblivion in the bar. Deidara is one of those students who enjoys having fun once in a while, a break from college lectures and examinations is very much needed for him to survive the year.

He’s with his friends, and he planned to have some fun tonight but somehow, he can’t find himself enjoying the party. He’s not even tipsy. He’s so bored, he’s just sitting in a corner watching Hidan make a fool out of himself.

_If he’s here, I wouldn’t be so bored._

Of course, that’s why he’s not having fun with drinking all night anymore. He knows spending time with _him_ is more fun than this. It doesn’t matter where they go, as long as he’s with Sasori, he’s never bored, may it be in the art museum, or at the library, or even just in their room.

_I wonder if he’s still awake._

Sasori is not like most students, he prefers spending his Friday nights cooped up in their room—carving, reading a book, or watching documentaries about woodwork. Deidara sometimes invites him to the bar, but after that one time that he agreed, and ended up too drunk that Deidara had to carry him back to their room, he swore that he will never set foot in one again. He said he didn’t like the experience and that he hates people, especially sweaty drunk ones, so after that, Deidara wasn’t able to convince him again.

Another thirty minutes passed, and he decides he’d rather go back in the dorms where the person in his mind is, than stay in the bar thinking about him all night.

He tells his friends he’s heading out first, which of course earned him a confused look from them.

“It’s still fucking early dude! The fun’s not even starting!” Hidan yells at him, he looks like he already drank too much and he’s saying the fun is not even starting?

“Let him leave. He’d rather be with his boyfriend, right?” Itachi interjects, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Yet. He wants to add, because he really wishes Sasori is. “Anyway, I’m going. Don’t let Hidan drink the whole bar, hm.”

Itachi only nods at him. Hidan is yelling something about ‘ _bros before hoes’_ but Deidara ignores him.

If Sasori is still awake, maybe Deidara can convince him to watch a movie. He always protests, saying he hates what Deidara chose, but he always ends up watching with him anyway. Or maybe they can play some video games. Sasori only agrees because he wants to beat Deidara so he can be smug about it. Though most of the time, Deidara is the one winning. He’s also very cocky about it specially because Sasori is always so cute when he loses and becomes irritated with Deidara’s boasting. Sasori’s always so cranky, like an old man.

 _Damn it_ , lately all he thinks about is _Sasori._

When he enters their shared room though, he’s surprised to see that the lights are already turned off, only the lamp on Sasori’s side table is open, making the room dimly lit. Usually at this time, his roommate is still awake, he’s not an early sleeper after all. But maybe Sasori had a long day, Deidara remembers him saying that he had lots of exams today. He frowns, so no movie or game tonight? He thought he can spend the night with Sasori.

He walks quietly, checking the bed if his roommate is already sleeping. He sees a small lump on it, curved in a fetal position, covered by a blanket and surrounded by many pillows. Deidara notices the lump is slightly shivering, and there are quiet sobs coming from it. If the room is not peacefully silent, Deidara will not hear them, since the sobs are barely more than a whisper.

_Is Sasori crying?_

They’ve been roommates and friends (he’s not exactly sure what their relationship is, if just ‘ _friends’_ is still a right term for it) for a while now, but Deidara had never seen him cry. Not even during that time when Sasori told him about his past.

He knows Sasori will prefer it if he will just shut up and let him be, but Deidara can’t stay quiet, knowing Sasori is in pain. If Sasori decides to kill him for comforting him, then he’ll gladly accept his early death. He can’t bear hearing those small sobs and do nothing anyway.

“Sasori? Are you crying, hm?” He knows that’s a dumb question, but he’s not sure how to approach him, so he starts with that.

There’s no response. He sighs, of course Sasori will just ignore him. He walks closer to the bed, patting the lump where he assumes Sasori’s shoulder is, given he’s still covered by the blanket entirely. “Hey, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here, okay, hm?”

Silence.

He figures Sasori really doesn’t want to talk so he decides to just lay in his own bed across from Sasori’s. But when he lifts his hand from the redhead’s shoulder, the lump stirs, Sasori turns around and peeks at him, only his hair and puffy eyes are visible. “Why are you early? I thought you’re going to drink till morning.” He tries to sound irritated, but with his raspy voice and tear-stained eyes, he rather looks sad to Deidara.

 _I missed you. So I decided to leave early to see you._ “I was bored, hm.” Deidara says, that’s still true anyway. He’s still standing beside Sasori’s bed and waiting for him to explain what happened, but knowing Sasori, he probably won’t tell.

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill you.” Sasori warns, covering himself again with the blanket and turning around.

Deidara frowns at that. _He’s still trying to act so tough._ Doesn’t he know that Deidara already saw some of his vulnerable side? And doesn’t he know that Deidara will never tell anyone about it because he feels so privileged that he’s the only one allowed to see that soft side? That he’s the only person allowed to see what’s underneath those bored eyes and arrogant indifference. He should know that Deidara is there, willing to listen to him. That he’ll gladly be the shoulder Sasori can cry on.

“Do you want to talk about it, hm?”

“No.” Was the instant response.

Deidara sighs. This is why they never defined what their relationship is. Whenever there are _emotions_ involved, Sasori will hide in his shell, ignoring him or just simply talking about something else to avoid the topic. Deidara is also not good in dealing with emotions, but for Sasori, he wants to be. So he’s _trying_. He wants to tell the other how he feels because this is the first time that he felt deeply with someone, the first time that he _fell in love_. He’s always trying to reach Sasori, but his redhead has so many walls around him and whenever Deidara tries to break one, Sasori will retreat and put up a thicker one. Whenever Deidara thinks he’s gotten a step closer to him, Sasori will take two steps back, going further away from him.

But he loves Sasori, so he’ll wait. No matter how much time Sasori needs, he knows he’ll never get tired waiting.

Deidara lays in his bed instead, facing Sasori and just staring at his back, wishing he can do something for him. _If only he’ll let me._

He’s surprised when Sasori suddenly turned around and caught him staring, the blanket now down to his neck.

Deidara doesn’t know what to say, so they just stare at each other for a while, until Sasori breaks the silence. “It’s my parents’ death anniversary tomorrow. I guess I just… miss them.” He avoids Deidara’s eyes when he says that, laying on his back instead and looking at the ceiling.

Deidara’s heart fell upon hearing that. He knows that Sasori lost his parents when he was still young. When Sasori first told him that, it was just in passing, like it wasn’t a big deal. The redhead tried to be nonchalant about it, like he didn’t care and that it’s not bothering him anymore. But Deidara can always see right through him, he knows how much it’s still affecting him.

The second time he told Deidara about them, Sasori was so drunk, so his emotions were all over the place, and with the help of alcohol, his control over himself was lessened. Deidara is not even sure if Sasori remembers telling him. 

-

_“My head aches, stupid Deidara, why did you bring me there?” Sasori whines. Deidara laughs, he never expected Sasori to be a lightweight but here they are. He shouldn’t have let Hidan give him too much alcohol but it’s funny because Sasori accepted them anyway. He’s so drunk, so Deidara did the job and removed his shoes, and then covered him with his blanket. “I’m still cold.”_

_“Do you want another blanket, hm?” He asks, knowing how much Sasori hates winter. Deidara gets a new one and covers him, but as he does, Sasori pulls him towards the bed, dragging him under the blanket with him. He was so surprised with what happened, so he just let Sasori manhandled him._

_“You’re so warm, Deidara.” Sasori is now hugging him, his red hair under Deidara’s chin, his face on the blonde’s neck, and his arms now wrapped around him._

_Deidara stays still, his heart is beating so fast he doesn’t know what to do. Sasori is hugging him! In his bed! He knows Sasori is only acting like that because he’s drunk but still, Deidara feels like he’s in heaven._

_Wait, should he try to get away or should he hug him back? Will he be taking advantage of Sasori if he hugs him back? Deidara wants to, but Sasori is drunk so he probably doesn’t know what he’s doing._

_“My parents used to hug me every night, you know.” Sasori nuzzles closer to him. “They were always so warm, so I was able to sleep easily.” He murmurs groggily. Deidara can tell he’s already slowly succumbing to unconsciousness. He smiles softly and wraps his arm around Sasori too, holding him tight._

_It’s just an innocent request, so there’s nothing wrong if he stays with him like that. Hopefully Sasori will not kill him in the morning._

_-_

When he woke up the next morning after that night, Sasori was already gone. None of them mentioned about it again, so Deidara is not sure if Sasori knows that he talked about his parents.

Tonight though, Sasori is very much sober, and he’s telling Deidara about them. This is the first time that Sasori told him about his parents with his heart out in the open, with his bare emotions showing, and not with his usual façade or with the influence of alcohol.

“Can I hug you, hm?” Deidara blurts out. Back then he realized why Sasori sleeps with so many pillows. And since then, he always wanted to ask Sasori that question. He wants to be Sasori’s warmth. But he never had the courage to ask him because he’s scared that Sasori will push him away if he does. But tonight, realizing that Sasori is finally opening up to him, he really wants to hug and comfort him.

Sasori looks at him, eyes wide with the sudden question. But then his face softens, before he turns his back to Deidara. “Do what you want, brat.”

Now it’s time for Deidara to be surprised. _He’s letting me hug him?_ That’s the response he wanted but not what he expected. But of course he’s not complaining, he’s glad that Sasori is finally letting his walls down around him.

He stands then walks towards Sasori’s bed, removing the pillows around the redhead. He then slips under the blanket and hugs Sasori from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around him and cuddling him. Sasori is still, Deidara can feel his steady breathing, now that he’s stopped crying. Compared to his redhead though, Deidara can’t seem to stay still, his heart is beating so fast, but he controls himself and tries to be calm.

“Do you want me to accompany you and visit them tomorrow, hm?”

Sasori is silent and for a second, Deidara thought that maybe he’s pushing his luck too much, until Sasori replies. “Okay.”

Deidara smiles, happy that Sasori agreed. He wants to whisper _those words,_ but he doesn’t want to scare Sasori off and have him retreat in his shell again, so right now, this is enough. Sasori trusts him and he’s finally letting Deidara inside his guarded heart. He’s finally letting Deidara reach him.

“You’re warm, Deidara.”

Deidara’s heart flutters at that, so he remembers? He nuzzles his nose closer to Sasori’s nape in response. “Of course, I’m warmer than all of your pillows, hm.”

Sasori hums. “Yeah you are.”

Deidara hopes that this is their start, that from now on, their nights will always be like this— _warm_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sasori sleeps with so many pillows because it makes him feel warm, like someone is hugging him. He misses his parents’ warm hugs okay. :( This thought won’t leave me alone, so I wrote something about it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
